The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and to methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices that include capacitors and to methods of manufacturing such semiconductor devices.
As semiconductor devices such as, for example, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices become more highly integrated, the area occupied by the constituent elements of these devices is reduced, whereas the required capacitance is typically maintained or even increased. As a result, there is a need for technologies for effectively increasing capacitance within a limited area. Research has been conducted into a one cylinder storage (OCS)-type capacitor of which a lower electrode dimension is reduced, while a height of the lower electrode is increased to increase an effective electrode area. However, when the aspect ratio of the lower electrode is increased, the lower electrode may collapse during formation of the lower electrode.